


Taking A Liking

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [21]
Category: Gotham (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Dark Themed, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, s02e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Foxes are known to be tricksters,” it sounded like he purred the word, and Stiles liked the sound.</p><p>“And you have a reputation of being a Joker,”</p><p>“You’ve heard of me?” he raised his brow in a childlike way.</p><p>“JUST FUCK ALREADY,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Liking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thrilled, Sixth_Sword did a piece of art for this pairing. Thank you so much!!!! 
> 
> Here >> http://pri-thepuppeteer.deviantart.com/art/Stiles-and-Jerome-570468501?ga_submit_new=10%253A1446768309

 

He was watching from the sidelines, sitting on the table with his legs crossed, like he was back in pre-school during story time. He watched, examined, studied. They amused him with the way they looked around and had minor, inner freak outs. Though there were a few that didn’t seem bothered, the girl, the big brain-dead guy, tubby, and the redhead. They seemed more... curious. Every now and again they’d look over at him, red seeming intrigued. He smiled at him, wide and almost playful. He was a big child, always had been.

Stiles tilted his head and gazed at him, only at him, no one else and he just smiled back, like he found a common ground or was just being nice and responding.

“What the hell is this place,” he turned to grin emotionlessly at tubby, searching him, learning his twitches. His nose crinkled a little, from not liking that he didn’t know where they were, or that he wasn’t getting an answer.

“We’re not in Arkham anyhow,” he looked at red, watching him grin and then turn to tubby. “Things are lookin’ up,” he sounded amused. Stiles liked amused. This guy would be fun to play with.

“Welcome everyone,” he turned to look through the doorway, seeing Theo walk in and turn to him. “Afternoon, Stiles,” he liked being addressed, made him feel acknowledged and he made sure that the man knew this. Old Stiles liked being ignored by the wrong people... this Stiles, loved to be seen and heard.

“Afternoon,” he grinned and rested his elbows on his knees.

“My name’s Theo Galavan. This is my sister, Tabatha, and that’s Stiles, my protégé,” he explained and Stile couldn’t help making a joke.

“Bestie,” he smiled and easily saw the eye roll, making him scoff. Not long after, the room seemed to almost blow up with speaking, complaints, agreements, babbling. It made him sigh at the sudden difference from a few seconds ago, but he held his big grin, his eyes gradually circling the room until they landed on red, who seemed to stay quiet and stare back when he noticed the eyes on him.

He noticed from the corner of his eye that Theo lifted his hand, everyone slowly calming down and shutting their traps.

“I understand you’re feeling confused,” he started to walk the room. “Scared, a little groggy, but please relax. Today, is the first day of the wonderful future for all of you. If you want it,” he said calmly, stepping slowly and composedly up the line of criminals.

“Who are you?” the girl at the end asked, staring at him with a frown.

“Well, now, the question is... who are you,” he didn’t seem that pleased either, and even Stiles didn’t like her, so that was a first. He normally liked most creepy criminals, but this group... the only one’s he seemed to like was tall, bold and brain-dead, tubby, and red.

“The world sees criminal lunatics, I see brilliance, I see charisma, and power,” he suddenly rounded on ‘him’, staring at him with a string glint in his eyes. “It started with Stiles, a pure mastermind in the body of a seventeen year old. His mind is a dangerous thing, he’s clever, spontaneous, incredibly intelligent that it should be impossible, he’s ambitious, powerful, cunning, sharp, tenacious and talented,”

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” he beamed and pretended to act all shy and bashful, seeming to entertain red and that was when it looked like it flipped his switch to talk.

“Yes, exactly my men, that is so spooky, that is me to a ‘T’,” he liked this guy, he really liked this guy. And then he started muttering ramblingly. “ _You saw that boys, I don’t know but_... you’re singing my song-,”

“Quiet! Jerome!” he shot his eyes to the old guy on the end, not liking him at all. He instantly had a thought of killing him, etching his skin of and using it like and animal rub, maybe he’d take his time and cut his spine out. “Keep talking,” he said to Theo, and he completely hated this man, yes because he brown nosed, but more because he cut red off. He shut him up and Stiles... he’d been _listening_ to what he’d been saying, intrigued and interested solely in every word and the tone and smooth sound of his voice.

“ _Theo,_ ” he heard Taby whisper while he frowned at the creep that dare cut red off. He could easily make out the nodding gesture she gave to him, letting the man know Stiles’ current mind set. And where he was, was torture. He wanted to make the man bleed, scream, call for help... He hadn’t made anyone scream in a while, so that feeling was a little heightened.

“Stiles,” he didn’t look away from the man, seeing him look back with wide eyes. He was sure he unnerved him. Stiles had been grinning all throughout the meeting and now he had a frown.

“What?” he acknowledged with a question, his tone flat and passive, and lot rougher than before.

“I know what you’re thinking, and I had a replacement _volunteer_ ready just in case this happened,” a replacement. He didn’t want a replacement. The man he was staring at started this, he wanted _that_ man dead, not some guy that was dragged off the street. He guessed he could re-create the circumstance, but it wasn’t the same.

“At least let me cut him... in a harmless area,” he eyed him, titling his head from side to side in a very unsettling way. “It’d feel wrong that he doesn’t get a scratch when he’s the one that put me in this mood,” he suddenly scowled at him, his eyes dark and angry. Stiles was actually a little more worked up than he should’ve been, but who cares. “A little punishment for irking me isn’t so bad,” he finally turned on Theo, seeing the tension under his skin and in his eyes. He’d never been able to handle him when he wasn’t happy. Stiles scared the man and that made him a lot more confident when people feared him. He was doing something right.

Theo nodded to the guard next to him, the man about to hand him a little knife, but he just shook his head and jumped from the table, now standing. Stiles turned to the door, seeing one of his own men standing there, in all black, one of his Oni. He suddenly grinned and held out his hand, the creature coming in and holding out a black, Japanese style blade. He reached out and grabbed the handle, easily taking pleasure in most of the groups’ gasps and racing heartbeats and horror looks. Red seemed to be the only one enjoying this, by the massive smile on his face.

“Pl-please... don’-don’t. I’m sorry...” the guy started to stutter as he stepped towards him. He could play, finally.

“Do you know what you’re sorry for?” he asked, a smirk slowly growing.

“I-... I...” he paused and whimpered.

“See... it’s no good apologizing when you don’t know what you’re apologizing for,” he looked down at the sword and shifted it to hold it the other way around. Stiles lifted it and gently pressed the tip to his right shoulder, just above where it could be dislocated. Where he was aiming had nothing major, so cutting him there was fine. “Let me help you remember,” he beamed and put immense pressure on the blade, easily sliding it through his shoulder in one go and hearing an ear splitting scream as a response.

“Didn’t you say you were only going to _cut_ him?” Taby asked, her arms crossed. Stiles just turned to her and shrugged.

“I slipped... oops,” he feigned innocence and turned around to look at Theo, seeing him stand there with both brows raised. He held onto the sword and slowly, agonizingly slowly started to drag it from his shoulder. “Now... where’s that _volunteer_ you mentioned?” he made the “” sign with his free hand.

“Next door, ready and waiting,” he could’ve sworn he heard a little hesitation in his words, like a teeny tiny speck of fear.

He started twisting the blade at the last few inches. He revelled in the whimpers and failed hidden groans of pain.

“Just so you guys know... and girl...” he paused and nodded towards the girl, pulling the rest out and stepping away from the man. “I’m not a pushover, nor am I an easy target... anyone that’s messed with me... ends up dead, after I torture them and drain the chaos and pain and darkness, etcetera, etcetera,”

“... You sound like my kind of fun,” he glanced over at red, seeing the pure look of amusement stretched over his face. Stiles tossed the blade behind him, his Oni easily catching it and sheathing it. He stepped over to the boy, watching him stare with happy, wide eyes and a massive wide grin.

“Good, ‘cause I was going to ask if you’d like to team up with me,” he got close, only inches away, and both were grinning at the other.

“And... what’s your villain name?”

“Nogitsune... or Fox,” he shrugged. “Whichever you prefer to say,”

“Foxes are known to be _tricksters_ ,” it sounded like he purred the word, and Stiles liked the sound.

“And you have a reputation of being a Joker,”

“You’ve heard of me?” he raised his brow in a childlike way.

“JUST FUCK ALREADY,” the girl yelled and they both turned to look at her, Stiles starting to chuckle.

“I take back everything I thought about you a while ago, I like you,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Joker/Trickster one-off. I was surprised how much feedback I got for such an odd pair on the last one. Thank you so much :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
